Love In Death
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Finn loved Katherine and he was willing to die for her


AN: I was watching the titanic and felt like doing a Finn and Katherine tragic love story one.

Summary: Finn saves a suicidal Katherine and they confess their feelings to each other.

In this one-shot Katherine is not a vampire and vampires can frezze to death

Love Even In Death

Katherine walked towards the ocean she wanted to die her whole family dead slaughtered like animals by Elijah's father.

Katherine shakily reached the edge of the ship her dark brown curls blowing around her face.

She'll be reunited with her family when she enters the icy water.

Katherine jumped into the water feeling the freezing water enter her lungs.

She made sure she didn't float back up to the top.

Katherine was down there for at least a minute before she felt herself slipping away.

Katherine's eyes began to close and she felt herself sink to the bottom .

Everything went black after that.

Finn sighed as he looked at the carnage his father had created all because Klaus had refused to kill the second Doppelganger.

Katherine Petrova.

Finn glanced around the house where the once happy family had lived and guilt runs through him at the thought his father did this to innocent people.

Nothing I can do now he thought .

A splash catches his attention and he swears in a long dead language.

Finn runs down the ship where the woman fell in and dives into the water and goes underwater.

Finn sees her then Katherine is floating in the water her olive skin pale her dark brown hair flowing around her like a siren.

Finn swims towards her and pulls his arms around her and pulls them up to the surface and puts her on a piece of wood.

Lucky for him he won't freeze to death yet.

Katherine sees someone looming over her its Finn her one true love he's holding her hand.

Finn is shaking slightly I have to tell you something he whispers to her.

What? Katherine asked sleepily.

I love you he said kissing her softly.

Katherine couldn't help it she I love you too Finn she whispered kissing him.

3 hours later.

Up She goes sang Katherine sang softly .

Katherine is laying on the piece of wood holding Finn's hand tightly.

Up she goes she sang staring at the stars in the pitch black sky .

A light passes them , Katherine's eyes snap open and she looks at Finn.

Katherine is shaking Finn desperately.

Finn she whispered there's a boat look.

Finn doesn't move he froze to death holding her hand.

No Katherine sobbed tearfully clutching his hand no, no.

The boat is moving away calling out for survivours.

Come back Katherine said realising her throat was sore please come back she called.

Katherine tries move but realises that she'l have to let Finn sink.

Katherine can't do it she just can't leave Finn frozen here alone.

Finn she sobbed clutching his Icy hand please no don't leave me please.

_Live for me Kathy His voice whispered._

_Honour my death love._

_I promise she tells him tearfully._

_No Live for me let me go I will always be with you._

_Katherine cries tears swim down her face ._

_I promise she sobs burying her face in his chest ._

So she stays in the middle of the dark ocean with her vampire lover.

One last time

Somehow she manages to put him on the on the raft and she huddles into him placing her head on his chest wrapping her arms around him kissing his cold hansome face one last time.

I Love You Finn she whispers , please come back to me .

Finn looks peaceful his dark brown curly hair damp and eyes lightly shut .

His hand clasped in her's his daylight ring glowing in the darkness

Her heart breaks .

Katherine takes her hand out of Finn's and leaves .

Katherine moves into the icy water shivering violently tears swimming down her face.

She manges to find a whistle on one of the coast gaurds and blows .

The captain of the life helps her in and puts a warm blanket around her.

Katherine thinks of Finn his tender kisses and holding her tightly .

She glances around the ship that has taken them aboard .

Katherine a voice called out and she looks out of the corner of her eye to see her ex fiancee Mason Lockwood he touches the girl only to realise it's not her.

They are at New York in three days and its raining Katherine is only in her evening coat and white dress.

Can I Take your name please? miss a officer asks her kindly.

Katherine she tells him with a soft sad melonchly smile Katherine Mikaelson.

Thank you he tells her and leaves.

Katherine looks at the statue of Liberty.

Katherine takes out the Heart of The ocean necklace and smiles.

I Love you Finn she whispered .

_The End_


End file.
